


Once Again

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Category: Houshin Engi
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fugen chuckled amusedly. “I think I’ll just let them see you once before you escaped again, Bou-chan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Again

**Author's Note:**

> Houshin Engi still belongs to Fujisaki Ryu.

“What’re you doing here?”

 

The dark-haired sennin, one who once known under lots of aliases, smiled widely at his ‘deceased’ friend. “Can’t I come here for a while?”

 

The blue-haired one sighed softly, but kept smiling at his friend. “You’re being naughty again, Bou-can. You do know that Suupuushian and Bukichi was searching for you, don’t you?”

 

“Eeh, did they?”

 

“I know that you’re lying.”

 

Taikoubou chuckled slowly before sitting next to Fugen. “What’s point in asking if you’ve known it long before?”

 

“Just want to make sure you know about it. They feel lonely without you, you know.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

“And they want you to return to their side badly.”

 

“Soo?”

 

“You have to return quickly.”

 

“Then what about you?”

 

Fugen stared at him, still with a tender smile on his lips. “What do you mean by me?”

 

Taikoubou snorted. “I know that you know.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“I know that you know what I mean.”

 

Fugen said nothing. He blew up petals of flower on his hand, while Taikoubou was laying beside him. The dark-haired sennin looked so relaxed. Silence passed without anyone’s permission. Fugen’s ‘wings’ were blown up by the wind when Fugen’s finger moved to wipe Taikoubou’s tears. He gave him his sweetest smile, as if he was trying to calm a crying child as usual.

 

“You know I can’t live outside this world, right?”

 

Taikoubou didn’t answer him. He chose to close his eyes. His fingers grabbed the hem of Fugen’s right sleeve tightly, like someone who didn’t want to lose his precious one once again.

 

“Wake me up if they’re here.”

 

Fugen chuckled amusedly. “I think I’ll just let them see you once before you escaped again, Bou-chan.”

 

**.**

**The end.**


End file.
